


and then they were teammates

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (that's it), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, M/M, Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: And when Nishinoya-san walks in with Asahi-san, he hasn’t any regrets.or,I need more KRTSK fluff in my life.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	and then they were teammates

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Ooh, what am I doing with my life~~
> 
> Not edited, so pardon me if anything doesn't make sense.

“Kuroo-san!”

Kuroo-san, the third-year from Nekoma volleyball team, the captain, no less, the very person Kei felt _something_ for is his freshman orientation volunteer. They stare at each other until someone nudges past them.

“I thought you were going to stay in Sendai?” Kuroo-san’s eyes can’t get any bigger. “That’s what Kenma told me!”

“Well, Kozume-san was wrong, wherever he got the info from,” Kei rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t going to join the volleyball team.”

“But you did,” Kuroo-san states the obvious. “Why?”

_So I can find you_.

“It’d be a waste of what I honed for last three years to go to waste, Kuroo-san,” is the smartest thing that leaves his mouth.

_Is he hurt I said that?_

“That’s such a Tsukki thing to say,” Kuroo-san smiles.

_Why are you okay with this?_

“Looks like we’ll be—”

“Kuroo! Are you scaring the newbie away?” a familiar voice chastises the former Nekoma volleyball captain.

“Oikawa-san?” Kei feels his hackles raising.

“Oh, it’s megane-kun from Karasuno,” Oikawa doesn’t seem that bothered. “I was expecting at least one more after Noya-kun.”

“Nishinoya-san is here as well?”

“Hey! Tsukki!”

“Please don’t call me that, Nishinoya-san,” Kei retorts automatically when the rest of the team starts to congregate around him.

“I see,” Oikawa looks smug. “Kuroo kept saying he wanted a middle blocker or two from Karasuno and I thought he meant chibi-chan.”

“Hinata is in—”

“Tsukki!”

Next thing he knows, he’s bowled over, toppled onto the gym floor, with a familiar looking man on top of him.

“You didn’t tell them,” he feels relieved somewhat.

“Tsukki! You came for the tryouts!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he growls at his best friend.

“Gomen, Tsukki.”

///

The tryouts went well. Those who advanced for the second tryouts decided to go for a dinner together.

Which was followed by a karaoke session.

Kuroo-san and Nishinoya-san decided to supervise them, and after a couple drinks, Nishinoya-san started singing all the sappy love songs.

“Are you living by yourself, Tsukki?” Kuroo-san slides next to him on the loveseat.

“Yamaguchi offered to be a roommate, but I insisted that I live alone,” he finds comfort in Kuroo-san’s subtle way of trying to ease him into the team.

“Oh, what kind of courses will you be taking?”

“Anthropology and archeology,” he replies without missing a beat. “I’m already registered for two each, and then a math course to fill out the outline thing.”

“I’m in bioengineering,” Kuroo-san muses. “Thought I’d have fun with that.”

And when their hands connect, Kei smiles to himself in the dark room.

///

_“And you didn’t go for a kiss?”_

“With all due respect, nii-chan…” Kei sighs into the phone. “Shut up! I don’t even know if he likes me that way!”

_“He sat next to you! He held your hand! What more do you need?”_

Kei’s older brother is the only one who knows about his crush. To be fair, his older brother walked into him during a… compromising situation and interrogated him. Now he’s the only go-to person for this kinda stuff.

_“You don’t know if he swings your way,”_ his brother sums it up quickly.

“What if he just pitied me because he thought I might quit the team?” he admits his fear.

_“Kei, I believe in your judgement.”_

And then he hangs up.

///

Kuroo-san offers to help Kei move into his apartment. He said he was going to hire someone, but his senpai insisted.

“This box is heavy!” Kuroo-san complains.

“That one has all my research stuff!”

“You mean dinosaur dolls?”

Kei almost throws a cushion at Kuroo-san.

“Those are figurines!” he yells as he carries his share of box, which contains his fall and spring clothes.

“Is this a pterodactyl?” Kuroo-san sounds impressed.

“Just put them down somewhere in my room!”

It’s a one-room suite, meaning his guest will have to sleep on the sofa if needs be. Kuroo-san finishes hauling the last box to his room (half of them contained his favourite books, one being his current read, _No Longer Human_ ) and plops down onto the said sofa.

“You have so many books, Tsukki!” Kuroo-san exclaims. “Ooh, is this sofa just… from the previous owner?”

“Yes, why?” Kei starts to unpack everything as Kuroo-san doesn’t lift another finger.

“It’s springy,” Kuroo-san comments. “Lemme rest for a bit before—”

Kei is in front of his senpai, staring down at the curled up form. He looks like a black kitten, ready for a nap in the spot that is full of the late-afternoon sunlight and he just wants to cuddle with him. He actually crouches in front of Kuroo-san and places his hands on his lower thighs.

“Kuroo-san…” he starts.

“Don’t,” Kuroo-san gulps. “… you think you’re awfully close?”

“I’m sorry!” he squeaks, leaping back. “I’ll get you some tea!”

///

The moving disaster aside, the first month in Tokyo went fairly well for Kei. He called home every weekend, and got harassed by his nii-chan, but that is not the point. He’s having dinner with the other first years when Kuroo-san and Oikawa comes to his table, with another third-year he isn’t quite recognising, but he’s pressed close to Oikawa.

“Oh, you’re that spear,” Kei recalls last minute. “I remember you from Seijoh.”

“I’m what?” Iwaizumi, he thinks that’s the spiky-haired man’s name growls.

“I’m sorry I’m—”

“Megane-kun,” Iwaizumi seems to recognise him. “You did… leave quite an impression to us back then.”

“I didn’t see you in the team,” he blurts out.

“Maybe because I’m not going to the same uni,” Iwaizumi verifies. “I go to one that’s more specialised in art.”

“And you do…?”

“I’m in Photography,” Iwaizumi smiles, or he thins that was a smile. “But yeah, I’m in the volleyball team there. I’ve gotten used to their sets, and while kusokawa—”

“I thought you stopped calling me that!” Oikawa whines.

“Stop being shitty then,” though his words are harsh, Kei can feel the affection in them. “Anyways. It’s nice to meet you again, Tsukishima.”

“I thought I was megane?” he jokes.

Twenty minutes later, Kei is having problems catching a cab. Everyone’s either full or reserved for someone else.

“Hey, Tsukki.”

Kuroo-san stubs out a cigarette.

“Aren’t we supposed to _not_ smoke and drink too much?” Kei points out.

“The key word there is _too much_ ,” Kuroo-san slings an arm around him. “I think you live near my apartment.”

“Oh,” he feels dumb. “Are you asking for me to share the fare with you? I don’t have a lot to spare…”

“We can go to yours,” Kuroo-san hums.

“What?”

Kuroo-san is drunk. Kei realises that a moment too late. He can feel Kuroo-san’s breath too close to his face, and while he should like it, he _doesn’t_.

“Kuroo-san…” Kei starts when his body is gravitated towards the ground as the older man falls down.

“I’m an idiot.”

///

“You didn’t do anything?” Yamaguchi sounds surprised.

“He was drunk, then he passed the fuck out,” Kei pinches the bridge of his nose. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Kiss him awake?” Yamaguchi mutters.

“I heard that,” he growls at his friend. “I just tucked him into my sofa and slept in my bed. End of story.”

Kei yelps when someone’s hand claps on his shoulder, surprising the heck out of him.

“I do not remember anything apart from waking up on your sofa, Tsukki,” Kuroo-san groans. “Oh, and this is a library, mind being quieter?”

“You’re hungover, aren’t you?” Kei finds small victory in that.

“Once you’re old enough, you’ll deal with the same issues very frequently,” Kuroo-san groans. “Ugh, I heard—”

Kei takes Kuroo-san’s hand and leads him out of the library so they can talk without Yamaguchi eavesdropping on them.

“You were such an idiot last night,” he starts. “You wanted to come to my place.”

“And I ended up there regardless, so mind filling me in?”

“I don’t know your address, not to mention you fell asleep,” Kei growls. “I had to haul your ass into the cab, explain that you’re my friend—”

“But I’m your senpai, I’m supposed to be the sensible one,” Kuroo-san pouts.

“—as I was saying,” he can feel his patience thinning. “I hauled your ass back out of the cab and took you to my place. I was going to ask Oikawa-san if he knew your address, but he seemed… well, let’s say my intuition told me against calling him and asking you where the fuck you live.”

“And I woke up alone in your apartment,” Kuroo-san pouts.

“Because I had a class to go to, that’s what,” he wants to strangle his senpai. “Oh, did you also forget that we have a practice match against another college today? Hm? Aren’t you supposed to be the co-captain of the volleyball team?”

“Who told you that?”

“Given how we have no fourth-years in the team and you and Oikawa-san are the only ones who were captains in their high school teams… and the coach told me when I signed up,” he confesses. “You’re such a crafty person.”

“How does _that_ tie in?” Kuroo-san sounds appalled.

_That’s it_.

Kei has pined for Kuroo-san for too long to wait any longer for the older man to make the first move. With his height advantage, (he’s currently at 195cm) he easily tilts his head down, cupping Kuroo-san’s stupidly attractive face, and kisses him without any coherent thoughts left inside his brain. He hears a gasp when their lips collide in a messy way, but it turns into a semi-sexual moan as they kiss.

“Does that answer any of the stupid questions you have, Kuroo-san?” he breathes against Kuroo-san’s lips.

“Maybe one more kiss won’t hurt anyone.”

So, Kei presses their lips together, forgetting they’re in the middle of a hallway.

///

**_Epilogue_ **

“First match in your university volleyball team,” Kuroo-san reminds him after the game. “How was it?”

“I managed to pull off more one-touches than you did, but you did more shutouts,” Kei pouts.

“Aw, Tsukki~” Kuroo-san tries to hug him but he dodges it.

“No PDA!” he reminds his boyfriend.

“But we’re teammates! We are allowed to express ourselves!” Kuroo-san huffs.

Kei rolls his eyes and kisses his boyfriend firmly on the lips, before any more complaints can fly out of him.

“Does that satisfy you?”

“Maybe,” Tsukki shrugs. “Maybe I need one more?”

And when Nishinoya-san walks in with Asahi-san, he hasn’t any regrets.


End file.
